So, what happened back there?
by Irisu-Zerone
Summary: One-shot. Akira still has no clue what happened back then in the nurses office. Of course, Caster never gives it away that easily. Some Caster/Extra x Male Protagonist


Well, I was bored, so this came out :D

One Shot: So, what happened back there?

I was, for one, a very worried master.

Two days, ago, we had come into contact with Julius B. Harway, our next opponent in the holy grail war, inside the arena. Initially, I thought it strange that someone as skilled and knowledgeable is Julius, and assassin, would not be foolish enough to walk into the arena without his servant.

That all changed within the three seconds that followed.

As servant and I attempted to walk past the man, an invisible force struck down my servant, rendering her unconscious with one deft stroke. I could do nothing more as my servant crumpled to the ground.

My servant…

"Caster…"

Caster, yes…my servant. I almost laughed at the thought of her. I still remembered when we first met, back in the elimination round as I was about to die. I still remembered the words that were shouted when I refused to accept death take me.

"_No, not yet! I'm not dying just yet! Not after all of this bullshit!"_

Alright, maybe it wasn't anything epic or worth remembering. In fact, didn't really make sense to recall that now at all. What I DO remember was the fox girl being summoned before me

_As he screamed in defiance, he heard a voice. A bubbly, yet soothing voice. _

"_Hey, you over there! Just wait ONE SECOND!"_

It actually took me quite awhile…scratch that, it took me two whole days to figure out that Caster actually had fox ears and a tail (don't laugh, I'm pretty slow to notice these things).

Now I really wanted to laugh, was there anything epic or thought worthy about whatever Caster had said so far? Interesting part? What I actually remembered about the servant was the countless times she had loved to put on cute acts in front of me, or how many times she had called herself my 'wife'.

She's really like a character out of an anime, I nearly palmed at the thought sweat drops and all. The way she followed me around and clung to my arm, even when she was freaking invisible. The times when she asked me to scratch her ears and when she purred all around after that.. This one little girl could turn me red in seconds!

However, the most important part for me? She was just there.

I always doubted myself for many things since the holy grail war started. Seeing that I was a blank state, what more could I do? Doubts about my memory, doubts about why I fought….and of course.

Doubts if I was even worthy to become Caster's master or not.

However, Caster being Caster, was always there to cheer up someone as gloomy as him.

"_Yeah, it's a real pity that you don't have any memories," she would say while setting another enemy programme ablaze, "but it's alright! My master is still my master, so whatever it is, I'll stick with you through the end!"_

"_Either way, you're much more adorable like this as well~"_

Ugh…just thinking about her pouting makes my face feel red. Still, it was nice to know that she was loyal to me despite that I was a third rate master. Definitely not a pro hacker like Shinji, a soldier like Dan, pro magus like Rin and Rani, a crazy believer like Gatou or even Alice….

Um…never mind, scratch Gatou and Alice.

Oh, speaking of Rin, I wonder why the ritual was taking so long. See, that one blow from Julius's invisible servant blocked the mana transfer from me to Caster, so Rin was kind enough (as annoying as she was) to help perform a ritual to open the blockage again.

But damn, I thought, what in the world is taking so long? I've been waiting for hours now.

"I guess no harm done in checking on them…"

After making a trip to the gents, I quickly bound down the stairs, the stairs that used to be so full with masters and other combatants were now so plain.

No wait, I should be thinking about how Caster is now…

Skipping steps and leaping of staircases, I got to the first floor. Going into the direction of the nurses' office, I saw Sakura nervously standing outside the door. She looked like she was about to cry, reasons I am going to find out very soon.

"Sakura!" I called her as she turned to me, "those two chased you out as well? What are they doing inside there anyway?"

"I…I don't know," the AI of Shinji's sister shook her head, "Rin suddenly barged in with your servant and…next thing I knew I got thrown out. Plus it looks like whatever's going on had been taking awhile."

Hrrgh…now I'm really worried.

I know Rin told me not to peek or I'll possibly get myself killed, but I can't help but worry! It's MY servant inside there after all. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly pry open the closed door.

*BZZT*

I felt a small tingling sensation inside my head when I tried to open it, but I ignored it and opened the door a little more.

…

Now that's strange, I could barely see anything…oh wait, I see a bed (what else?). There's something on it, like a black stocking.

*sniff*

Whoa! This smell…! I don't know what it was but, this smell somehow stimulates every fiber of my being from head to toe. It was hard to ignore the feeling, but I tried to open my eyes as wide as possible to get a closer look.

Was that a leg…?

"Time for the real fun~"

"H-hey! Simmer down a little, it's not like…"

I could hear little moans coming from either of that at several intervals. Now I had to sweat drop. Did something go wrong with Rin's process? Did it back fire and hurt anyone? Damn, my thoughts are going crazy here?

Should I open the door a bit more…?

…

Hell! Of course I should!

Sliding the door open slightly more, I could almost catch a view when…

Hey…was that a skirt on the floor-

"AH!" I heard a shrill scream from the door, "AKIRA!"

*BAM*

Suddenly, the door slams itself shut and I am blown back by a mysterious force. The circuits in my body feel like they've been fried by electricity. My head feels like someone rammed it against a truck or something. Did Rin set up a special barrier?

"Eh…Rin? What was…"

"Didn't I tell you NOT to peek?" Rin shouted through the door, "go to the library or something, and don't come down here unless I tell you to!"

Yeah I mean, sure she did. She repeated it many times in fact, but what's wrong with taking a little peek? I need to know my servant's alright don't I? However, before I could even begin to protest, Rin started to scold me again.

"Now go up to the library and wait for my message! Peek again and you WILL die!"

"Master~" I heard Caster calling out, "you really wanna come in?"

"Hey!"

Seeing as those two were like that, I better go. Giving one last defeated sigh, I shake my painful head and make my way up to the library.

* * *

><p>"…and THAT was what happened," I groaned as I recalled the events of that day, "I mean, I'm grateful to Rin and all, but what the hell was that about the electric force field and stuff? I could have died from that stupid force field barrier you know?"<p>

"Well it kinda WAS your fault for peeking, my dear master," Caster giggled as I gave my not so long ago recount.

"Whoa wait a second! Whose side are you on?"

"I can't help it!" Caster giggled again as her fox tail wagged vigorously, "I never knew you were such a horny dog master."

"Hey! What horny dog?"

So basically yeah, that was about it. It's been pretty much one entire round and I still don't know what happened inside the nurses office. I've tried to ask Caster countless times but it seems she just chuckles it off every time.

Right now even as I sat on a chair beside Caster's usual area, she was laughing herself off at my story. Feeling slightly ticked off, I raised my voice a little, "Geez! It's not THAT funny now was it? Now come on, let's get to the arena, we need to train a little more against the next opponent."

"Yes, my dear master~"

Jumping of the table and hooking herself onto my arm, we started to go out of our room.

Not before me asking the same question, "Alright, seriously. What in the WORLD did you guys do inside there?"

"I can't say," Caster replied, "it'd break all T-regulations."

That again…?

"I mean how bad could it get, T-regulations aside."

Her lips curled into a smirk. Tip toeing slightly to reach my ears, the fox-girl started to breathe and whisper into my ear.

"You really wanna know? Then you have to do something for me first…"

I felt my face go hot. It isn't the first time she's doing this, but it never fails (as a guy I must say) to get my heart beats going up.

"Wh…what is it?"

"Scratch my ears for me?"

"Dammit, Caster!"

"It's so fun to tease you, master~" Caster poked fun at me, "you look all cute when you get flustered like that!"

"Hey don't say that," I scratch my cheeks at her remark, "if you're not gonna tell me then say so already. Don't go poking around me like that."

"If my dear master says so…"

She didn't even give me response time when she suddenly jumped on me, sending me a very nostalgic crash to the ground.

Once again, not the first time happening.

"If my dear master wants me to tell you so much," she undid the ribbons in her hair, "I can't really explain, but it's better of I _show _it to you~"

…

"And what exactly does THAT mean?"

"Mou~ master is sooooo dense!"

"Not fun getting screwed around with eh?" I gave her a smirk as my right hand found its way to the back of her neck, "fine then."

Caster didn't need another prompt for her to press her soft lips against mine, our tongues dancing with wild passion.

Yeah, once again, anything after this was not its first time happening.

Slowly, she reached down my shirt and…

Wait…didn't Caster say T-regulations were in place?

Well, least I pretty much got an idea what the heck went on in there.

I think...

* * *

><p>I only have one thing to say.<p>

Damn those T-regulations.

Review, criticise, you get the drill. Now, where was Caster…


End file.
